Hold her, protect her, never let her go
by XoxILoveyouxoX
Summary: A one-shot between Starfire and Red-X, and Starfire and Robin. Contains kissing and jealousy, :
1. the arguement, SFxRX

Starfire: um, what is this?

Robin: I don't know.

Me: ha, well, I decided to make a little fluff on teen titans between Star, Robin, and Red-X.

Red-X: Sweet! Sorry Robin, looks like im the one with the girl now.

Starfire: Really? What's a fluff?

Robin: um… it's a love story Star… AND SHUT UP X SHE'S MINE!

Starfire: ….oh…my…gosh….SILKY! DON'T EAT THAT!

Me: I do not own Teen Titans. Nor have I ever.

_Now's your moment,_

_Floating in the blue lagoon,_

_Boy, you better do it soon,_

_No time will be better,_

_She don't say a word,_

_And she wont say a word, _

_Until you kiss the girl,_

Star slammed her alarm clock. She looked to her left, and grabbed her iPhone, than she went to her closet and put on her everyday-Starfire outfit. She opened her curtains to reveal the beautiful sun shining down on her bedroom. She smiled. No more bad guys, they are all in jail, and she has relaxation time. She went down to Raven' s room. She opened the door and went to open Raven's curtains.

(STARS POV)

"GOOD MORNING RAVEN!" I said with a smile, I looked at her. Something was wrong. She was glaring at me.

"Star…" she said, well more like growled.

"R-Raven!"

"GET OUT!" She threw a bolt of that dark magic at me and I flew out. The door shut behind me and I got up.

"hm…..well… she's not a morning person anyway…." I walked down to cyborgs room.

(CYBORG)

My alarm went off, so I took a hammer and smashed it and went back to sleep, couple of seconds later someone walked into my room. I thinks its an intruder! So I took my sonic cannon and shot at the person.

Except the person was Star.

"O my gosh! Star im sorry! I thought you were an intruder!"

"its fine… ill be going now…"

Man, im such an idiot.

(STARS POV)

Maybe Robin would like to see me… I walked into his room.

"Robin-*gasp*" I walked in on him in nothing… but a towel around his waist…

"STAR DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK!" I felt like crying. Robin… had never yelled at me before… I cant believe him…I felt tears swell up in my eyes and I think he noticed… he reached out to hold me but I backed up… his arm dropped down to his waist.

"…Star, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" he didn't mean to! Blahabla!

"No… Robin, I'm sorry. It was a mistake. I was a mistake." Me and him have grown apart… we fight all the time now, and get into so many arguments… it's sad… I don't think I have a crush on him anymore.. he's been such a jerk to me lately…

"No Star you don't understand! Your not a mistake!

"Shut up Robin!" I felt the tears roll down my cheeks and I left. I needed to get away from him. From them. From everything! I left my Titan communicator on my bed, and went to the mall.

Robin POV

I spied on star. I know, I deserve what I got. But I love her, and if she got hurt I wouldn't be able to bear it any longer. About after an hour I walked up to her, she was shocked.

"Robin, what are you doing here!"

"I'm here to watch you. I don't want you getting hurt!"

"Too late! You already hurt me!"

"What are saying!"

A saw some guy with blonde hair and blue eyes come up to us and put his arm around Star.

"Hey Brian. This is my friend Robin."

"Hey man, im Brian, Stars boyfriend, nice to meet you!" he stuck his hand out.

I looked at Star, she looked at me and smirked. I wanted to kick her off the team right there right now. But that means I would be doing it out of jealousy. I stuck my hand out and shook his. "Nice to meet you, I'm Robin. " I cant believe im shaking hands with this guy, when Stars not looking, BAM! RIGHT IN THE KISSER! Yeah, maybe I should just go home…

"Well, I got to go. Ill see you later Star. By Brian, it was nice meeting you." I lied, I actually think that it was bad meeting him. So I just walked away, hoping to make Star jealous by flashing flirty smiles at girls who walked by.

(STARS POV!)

"Thanks again Brian."

"No problem, cousin. If this guy hurts you again, ill get your dad to lay an intergalactic beating on him." His blonde hair turned orange like mine, and his eyes turned an emerald green. "Oh, um… I have a question. What are these so called "Hot Dogs" are they Dogs that are hot or not?"

"Oh, they are most wonderful! They are food and we are able to top them with: the ketchup, the mustard, AND the relish!"

"Is that the green zylentor stuff you put on them?" (A/N: on their planet zylentor means poop)

"um… I don't think its zylentor at all. I think its just a mixture of spices and garlic."

"oh, well see you later. I am going to go buy more of these "Hot Dogs." and with that he left.

I plugged in my iPhone and listened to "My Happy Ending" by Avril Lavigne (A/N: I Do not own)

_So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

I walked out and flew over the city, I saw couples of all kinds everywhere, chatting, flirting, … kissing, but it only made me more depressed about me and Robin.

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

Suddenly my powers felt weak. I had forgotten that they were expressed through emotions. Only the next part of the lyrics mad me angry enough for me to fly.

_You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do_

I was so hurt, how could Robin do such a thing to me! I was so mad! He's lied more times than he's actually showed he's cared for me! It least more than I can count!

_It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

Something red flashed before my eyes. An X, a red X, and it was coming towards me. 'It can be! Red X! I thought we got rid of him!'Suddenly I screamed at him and he pulled my headphones out. Great, HES ROBBING ME OF MY HEADPHONES!

"Hey cupcake, why are you crying?" he asked. Is he really concerned about me? Wait, crying! I didn't know I was crying!

(RED-X POV)

I was just minding my own business and flying with my new power I had obtained, or stole of course, when I spot something floating in the sky. It cant be… ITS STARFIRE! And shes… crying? That dirtbag Robin mustve hurt her. Well, next time I see him ill kick his a- (notices children)- butt… So anyway, I flew over to her, she must've noticed my because her eyes widened.

"Your crying"

"WHAT!" oh, shes got her headphones in. I took them out, which when I did she glared at me.

I smirked, "Hey cupcake, why are you crying?" Ok, I know I sound concerned, but I am. She's one of my long time crushes, and I just cant let her cry without talking to her first.

She looked surprised, "Why do you care?"

"I just do." I mean I know im a villain and all, but that doesn't mean I don't have a heart… right?

"Oh well, just… I don't know, I really like Robin, but me and him have been growing apart for a while. I don't know what to do." I frowned, she was still thinking about that prick? I leaned forward, looking into those beautiful eyes for a split second and kissed her.

(STARS POV)

I saw him frown. Whats wrong, what did I do? All of a sudden he started to lean forward. I wish I knew what color his eyes were. It makes me said knowing I cant see them under that stupid eye mask. He lifted the lip part of his mask up and kissed me. KISSED ME! THIS DUDE WAS CALLING FOR A BEAT DOWN! But I kinda like it. I responded and threw my arms around his neck, him putting his hands on my waist and pulling me closer, when all of a sudden, the Titans flew up in one of their ship thingies. I looked up, there was Raven, her eyebrow raised up in a question like manner. I looked at Beast Boy. He was just too shocked for words. Cyborg was yelling something I couldn't make it. Robin, he was just, glaring. Like really glaring! And not at me, AT RED X! Speaking of Red-X I looked back at him.

"Guess this is my call. Later cupcake." He kissed me goodbye and flew away, not before leaving a rose in my hand. I looked at the my friends awkwardly, I was going to get it when we got back. So I just flew the rest of the way to the Titans tower, not saying a thing.

Me: So, did you like it?

Star: it was splendid.

Red: LIKE IT! I LOVE IT!

Robin: Well I hated it. I thought I would get the first kiss…

Red: TOO BAD LOSER!

Robin: WHY YOU LITTLE! GET BACK HERE!

Star; Um, XoxILoveYouxoX doesn't own Teen Titans, Avril Lavigne, Or "My Happy Ending"

Me: ooh, somebody call a janitor! Blood on aisle 12! … Those guys, if they weren't beating the pulp out of each other they wouldn't be in that position.

Star: It least their not dead.

Me: Amen sister, now lets get going.


	2. Jealousy? SFxR

Star: Were back!

Me: Sorry guys, Robin and X are in the hospital for their little, "fight" yesterday. So, now Beast Boy will do the disclaimer.

BBoy: Hey guys! I'm beast boy! And I like to see the ladies shake it!

Me:… yeah…

Robin walks in one crutches: I CAN STILL DO THE DISCLAIMER BETTER THAN THAT PIECE OF TRASH!

Red X rolls in on wheel chair: NO! I CAN DO IT BETTER THAN BOTH OF YOU!

Star: Hello everyone, Im Star, XoxILoveYouxoX doesn't own Teen Titans, or any of the artistsor music you are about to see, please notice that this show has kissing and is not available to children who cant read. But please donate some money to your local reading fund so that children may than be able to read XoxILoveYouxoX famous and awesome stories. Peace! Love! And Vampires!

Me: ^^

BBOY- Aw man…

Ravens POV

I cant believe it, she was making out with Red-X! That girls got some mad skills! But, I don't know if I should be happy or worried for her…. So ill be both…

"…."

"Your being awfully quiet Raen." Said Cyborg.

'Not in my head im not" I thought.

Beast Boy POV

I cant believe it! That was awesome! You shoulda seen the look on Robins face! If looks could kill, Red-X would be down! Even if he had nine lives!

Cyborg POV

Ok, is it just me, or was that a little creep? Seeing our innocent little Starfire making out with that big bad villain. Now THAT is HOT! I mean, just weird….

NORMAL POV

Everyone looked at Robin.

"Robin, are you gonna be ok?" asked Beast boy.

"Yeah, ill be fine." He said. 'Not when I get home. Star is SO gonna get it!' he thought.

"Now Robin, we cant just kick her off the team cause your jealous." Said Cyborg

"im not jealous." Said Robin.

"yes you are." Said Raven.

"NO, im NOT" said Robin, getting peeved that their all thinking that. It was true, he just didn't want to admit it.

"YES YOU ARE! ROBIN AND STAR SITTIN IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-" Beastboy began, but was stopped by Robin.

"OK IM FREAKING JEALOUS! ARE YOU FREAKING HAPPY! IM JEALOUS THAT I SEE HER WITH SOME BRIAN GUY AT THE MALL WHO SHE SAID WAS HER BOYFRIEND BUT HE ACTUALLY ENDED UP BEING HER COUSIN! AND THEN SHE ENDS UP IN A FREAKING MAKEOUT SEASION WITH ONE OF THE BIGGEST BADDEST BAD GUYS IN TOWN! SO YES! IM JEALOUS!" he yelled, everyone stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Robin…" they all said. He just turned away and put the flying air ship to full speed ahead to the Titan Tower. When they got there Robin ran in, past the living room, into the hallway, and into Stars room. But guess what? Red-X was there. And they were kissing… again.

ROBINS POV

I was SO mad, I jumped on them, but somehow, I fell through them. I looked up. It was a hologram of their "earlier" make-out seasion. I laid on the bed, Star has GOT to be here somewhere. I looked around her room. It was huge. But than I saw something. Another part of her room around a corner. I turned the corner, and there was Star, standing in front of her window.

"star, how could you…"

"I am sorry Robin. But it seems you do not return the feelings I once had for you." She glared at me. I could see the tears threatening to fall.

Star, you don't get it. I've always loved you. Why do you think that I don't!"

"we seem… further apart Robin. As if destiny doesn't want us to be with each other." She mumbled that last part, but he still didn't seem to here.

"WELL SCREW DESTINY! I LOVE YOU! And I don't want you to be taken away by…" I couldn't say the last part. The name just sounded disgusting coming from my tongue. "I don't want you to be taken away by Red-X. He's a villain, and I couldn't bear it if I had to fight you if you turned evil.

"Robin…" her eyes widened, tears fell from her face. I reached out my hand and wiped them away and pulled her close. Than, I looked into her eyes. Those beautiful emerald green eyes. I pulled her closer and put my lips on her. Her lips tasted like cherry lip gloss. I pulled away, and she smiled, "I love you too Robin." We leaned in for another kiss and I pulled her closer into my chest. She would never know how much she meant to me. She meant more than the others, than my job, and she meant more than me. I wanted to hold her, protect her, and never let go of her. And if I did? Well, I would die.

Now, were are 7 years in the future. We are still heros, we are married, and have 2 beautiful superhero children, Sammy and Rick, and Raven and Beast Boy get married too, bet youd want to see their children dont you?

Me: so. How was it!

Star: I loved it!

Red-X: I still love it.

Robin: I love it!

Beast Boy: XOXILOVEYOU DOES NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!

Robin: YOU DIRT BAG! *hit him with crutch and falls over*

Red-X: *laughs at Robin* Haha LOSER!

Robin: oh yeah! *pushes Red-X' s wheel chair down the hallway, leading down the stairs.

Red-X: ROBIN! ILL GET YOU FOR TH-AHHH!

Me: what a wonderful family.


End file.
